


Descent into Hell

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Nipple Piercings, daddy & kitten kink, fic inspired by fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: This ficlet is me dipping my toe into the seedy underworld of Mafia AUs.It's all thanks to Heilari and her amazing art which can found here:http://heilariart.tumblr.com/post/171039778502/future-the-word-sounds-like-blasphemy-in-otabeks





	Descent into Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



_Future_.

The word sounds like blasphemy in his mind.

There is no future for them.

There is no _them_.

****

Otabek barely flinched as a priceless vase shattered against the wall next to him. Yuri was working himself up into a rage, and it made his heart ache to know that once again, he was the reason for it. Yuri had been torturing him all night, mewling and hissing like the angry kitten he was: declarations of love, fantasies of the improbable, and all things impossible.

“I don’t care what they say! I can love whomever I want, however I want! I couldn’t give a fuck about the whores they parade in front of me! I love _you_ , Beka”

Yuri’s beautiful porcelain skin was flushed red with emotion and exertion, his green eyes flashing with fury and unshed tears.

Otabek let out a sigh, fighting the urge to just reach out and cup his kitten’s face in his large rough hands, to thumb away the tears that threatened to spill over from the emerald eyes that seemed to glitter like the jewels they resembled.

Anything to distract himself from the fact that his angry kitten was wearing nothing but a fluffy bathrobe that kept slipping off his delicate shoulders and falling open to reveal a little too much thigh.

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again, Yura. It doesn’t matter how much you love me, you still have to do your duty to your family and to the Bratvia. You will marry a pretty young lady, and I will stay your bodyguard. That’s all that can said on this matter. Twenty-three is a bit old to be having a tantrum and behaving like a spoilt brat.” He tried to make the words harsh, but he couldn’t stop the fondness from creeping in.

He did wince this time, as slender fists railed against his chest, forcing him to grab his angry kitten by the wrists.

“Don’t, Yura,” he warned. “You’ll just hurt yourself…”

“I don’t care! Maybe that’s what I want! Has anybody stopped to consider what it is that I actually want?!” He broke free from Otabek’s grip and slammed his fist back into the broad chest.

 

“Enough!” The word was a growl that shivers down Yuri’s spine as Otabek grabbed his wrists, pulling him close so that his face was mere inches away. “Stop this nonsense Yura, please!”

The words were spoken softly; Beka never raised his voice at him. Yuri swallowed hard, his eyes drawn to the fullness of the bottom lip that hovered tantalisingly close. If he just stretched his neck a little further, reached a little higher… So he did, his eyes fluttering closed to better savour the feeling of those firm lips against his…

He whined as Beka pushed him away. Again. Why was he always doing that? Why couldn’t he just give him the one thing that he wanted? Surely the man _knew_ how much he wanted him, how he _needed_ to feel those cool hands against his fevered skin, the weight of his larger frame against his own slender body, pushing it down into the mattress.

“Bekaaa!” he mewled, pushing against him, forcing him backwards towards the large bed in his room; his bed. It could be their bed if his bodyguard would just let it happen. With a shove he watched as Beka sat down heavily on the edge of the mattress, dark eyes just watching him. He placed a pale hand in the centre of that large expanse of chest and pushed until the man yielded, falling back onto the bed.

Yuri climbed onto the bed too, straddling the narrow hips, his fingers working at the buttons of the tailored jacket, undoing it to reveal the dark tie and crisp white shirt underneath. Yuri could feel his mouth start to water at the sight. Didn’t Beka know just how much he wanted him? _Needed_ him? Nimble fingers deftly undid the shirt buttons, revealing smooth tanned skin as he went. He slid his palms down the well-muscled chest and abs, subconsciously beginning to grind his arse into his bodyguard’s lap.

 

With a grunt Otabek tipped Yuri off his lap in a tangle of limbs and golden hair, the bathrobe undoing itself and falling open, pale flesh on display, his eyes drawn to the contrasting pink of puffy nipples and the flash of silver piercings. Oh how he wanted to take the little nubs between his teeth, making his little kitten cry out before soothing them with rough swipes of his tongue.

“Daddy?”

The word was barely above a whisper; a kick in the guts. That word would one day be his undoing, _but_ _not today_ , he told himself.

“Please? Just this once?”

Green eyes shimmered in the low light of the room, eyelids fluttered closed as the lithe body beneath him began to arch - he really was like a cat.

“I _can’t._ ” The words were hoarse, scratching at his throat as they fell from his lips.

Those green eyes shimmered once more, and finally the tears began to fall, catching the light so that they sparkled like diamonds. Each one sharp like knife twisting into his heart.

“Oh, _kitten_ ” The worlds were a strangled cry, did Yuri know what his tears do to him? He’d been able to resist them before, the angry tears at his constant rejections… but this is different.

His calloused hands cupped that perfect face, rough thumb pads caught the tears as they fell and brushed them away. He could feel his will and resolve cracking and breaking apart as he leaned forward, his lips savouring those bitter tears, before burying his face in the smooth skin of his kitten’s neck. He could feel the stubble of his cheek scratch at the sensitive skin, hear the sharp intake of breath and the stifled sob before he breathed into the shell of his kittens ear…

“I am your Shield. My life is yours.”

Long graceful arms slid around his shoulders and delicate fingers twined themselves through his hair. _If only this could be real_ , he thought, If only he could just…

He lifted his head and looked into those glistening eyes and whispered.

“One thing.”

As he spoke the words, he already knew that whatever his kitten would ask, for him it would be torture, but it didn’t matter. He could, no, he would endure the pain just for him.

 

Yuri looked into those dark fierce eyes that seemed to burn through him and make time stand still. His mouth went dry, had he heard Beka correctly? He swallowed hard and nodded.

He slowly reached for Otabek’s hand, his fingers gently curling around the thick strong wrist. Bit by bit he coaxed it upwards, his eyes never wavering from the intense gaze his bodyguard was giving him.

His eyes fluttered closed as he brushed his cheek against the rough skin of Otabek’s palm, feeling the callouses, the lines and scars that marred his flesh. He turned his head to mouth a kiss against it, his pink tongue lightly tickling. He knew what he wanted from his bodyguard, and how he was going to obtain it.

He could feel Otabek stiffen, his body going rigid beside his. Yuri opened his eyes, wanting to see the way his Beka was looking at him. He hadn’t missed the way those dark eyes had swept over his exposed body; he could feel the hunger emanating from them, forcing the word from his lips:

_Daddy_.

In a brutal world where he's required to be like steel, cold and unflinching, only Beka got to see him like this; the childish pouts and tantrums. He's tried so hard to make him crack, to give into what they both clearly feel, but his bodyguard stops him every time. Tells him that it's impossible, that he's just being selfish… what's wrong with being selfish?

He closed his eyes and moaned softly as he took one of Otabek’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue curling around the long digit as he relished the salty tang of skin. He slowly drew it in, feeling it fill his mouth as he imagined it to be something else. Beka had given in and said he could have “one thing" - just how far could he take it?

 

It took everything Otabek had not to lose his tenuous grip on his self control as he watched that kitten-pink tongue lick at him; when his Yura took a finger into his mouth and sucked on it like a starving man, he wished he could just throw his life away for more moments like this one.

He could hear his heart beat in his ears; since when was it this hard to breath? That luscious tongue that curled around his finger made his groin tighten and ache. He could feel his pulse thump dangerously at his temple as he added another finger into his kitten’s wet mouth, Yuri letting out a surprised squeak as he did so.

He didn't miss the soft moan of delight, watched as golden lashes fluttered closed and a look of bliss darkened pale cheeks with a dusting of blush.

He could imagine that same face as he filled his kitten’s mouth with something else.

Yuri gently pulled his fingers free with a wet ‘pop”, his green eyes glittering intensely as he slowly, deliberately moved his hand down his body. With a hiss, he knew exactly what the Russian kitten wanted.

Otabek went to pull his hand away. He shouldn't. _He couldn't._

The grip on his wrist tightened, Yuri's other hand grabbing him by the tie he was still wearing.

“You said I could have one thing. Give me _this_. _Please daddy?_ ”

The voice was small, the desperation clear in those eyes that sparkled as fresh tears fell and trailed slowly down flushed cheeks.

With a growl he gritted his teeth against the answering jolt in his abdomen as his kitten guided his fingers and pressed them against the puckered flesh of his entrance. His eyes squeezing shut as they slowly pushed inside.

If this was hell. Then he deserved it.


End file.
